jadensadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Jeffrey, Jaden, Hiccup
''Jeffrey, Jaden, Hiccup & Friends' Storm Adventures of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic - Party Pooped ''is an upcoming crossover to be made by Ren the God of Humor, Aaron the Meerkat and tigerman531. Plot: Trying to earn their friendship with the yaks, Pinkie pie goes to their hometown while Twilight, Jeffrey, Jaden, and the team stall them until she comes back. Trivia *The Avengers and the Justice League are briefly mentioned. Scenes Cleaning Up *Jaden: *sweeping up the floor* Geez... those yaks are violent! *Jeffrey: *sweeping up the floor too* I know. *Beetles: *sewing ripped clothes* And I thought Prince Adam had temper issues as a beast! *Meowth: *gets a dustpan* He certainly did. *Scamper: *sarcastically* And we're supposed to be friends with those guys? *Snowflake: That was certainly embarrassing... *Tammy: Embarrassing?! I'd say that was scary!!! *DJ: No kidding! *Hiccup: Tell me about it. *AppleJack: Them yaks sure have a funny way of sayin' "howdy." *Rarity: *gluing a vase* They're different, that's all. Very different. *Patch: Oh, they're different, all right. *Midna: They kinda remind me of you and your fellow vikings, Hiccup. ....! No offense! *Hiccup: Why would I be offended? they're like my dad and Gobber and the rest of the Vikings. *Blaze: I think you just complimented him, Midna. *Xion: *helps Jeffrey sweep up the floor* *Rocko: Those guys are nothing but Destructing Machines! if they destroy one more time, I'm going to get crazy!! *Heffer: Rocko, Calm down, you're overreacting, *Paula: I agree with Rocko, But If they think they don't like it here, I got news for those big dumb 4 legged shaggy couches, Get an anger Management!! *Rocko: and I say we tell them to Leave and never come back! *Hiccup: oh not on your life guys, we made a promise to Princess Celestia that we need to make the yaks feel more welcome in Ponyville. *Rainbow Dash: Hiccup. I think they broke my record for most stuff broken in under a minute. I mean, they even broke the trophy. *Snotlout: Yeah Dashie, a Broken Trophy like that makes you a broken Champion, *laughs until the broken wood fell on him* Ahh! ow! ooh! ooh! War?!? *Atticus: What're we going to do?!? *Scamper: I'm gonna call the Avengers. *Meowth: And I'm gonna call the Justice League. *Jaden: NO!!! You will do no such thing!!! *Meowth: Aww... *Scamper: You think Stark can at least supply us with some weapons? *Jeffrey: We're not gonna start a fight with the yaks!!! *Brain: But they started it! *Alexis: We made a promise to Princess Celestia!! *Snotlout: Hey! I can take on the Yaks, they're no matched for me and my 5,000 pound Dragon! *Hookfang: *snorts in Agreement* *Midna: *crosses her arms* Do that and you'll be sorry!!! *Snotlout: *scoffs* oh please, what they'll do? bring the whole army? *Midna: *face-palms* *Xion: You are so hopeless, Snotlout. *Snotlout: Who said I'm "hopeless"? Huh Xion? *Xion: *mutters to herself* Always resorting to violence. *Astrid: I'll say. *Alexis: We'll just have to hope Pinkie Pie's party will win us the friendship of those yaks. *Aqua: You're right. *Fishlegs: I hope she doesn't get lost. *Bartok: Speaking of which, where is she? *Clam: Haven't seen her. *Jesse: We've gotta find her!!! *DJ: But where can she be? *Hiccup: Mask, can you find her? *The Mask: *turns into a soldier* I am proud to serve!!!! *Astrid: See if you can find her trackings. *Patch: I'll help too. *Clam: Clam will Help! Pinkie's Party Cave *Twilight: Is everypony alright? *Jaden: Yeah. But man it's dark in here. *DJ: Where are we? *Fluttershy: I can't tell if my eyes are open or closed. *Meowth: Can someone turn on a light please? *Lea: I thought you cats had night-vision. *Meowth: Do i look like your average cat to you? *Rainbow Dash: I think I can see a little bit. *crash into a wall* *Xion: You okay? *Rainbow Dash: Gah! Nope. *Jeffrey: B.E.N., see if you can find the lights for this room. *B.E.N: *the lights turn on in his eyes* Okay don't- Don't panic! Breathing in. *inhales* Breathing out. *exhales* * *AppleJack: Look at these! Pinkie Pie's made files for everypony in town! *Fluttershy: *takes a folder* With exactly what kind of parties we like! *Snowflake: *smiles* Look! She's even made files for specific Toons outside of Equestria! *DJ: Wow! *Rainbow Dash: Pinkie Pie has a secret party-planning cave?! *smiles* How cool is this?!? *Jeffrey: This is incredible! *Fluttershy: *reads Twilight's folder* ""Twilight Sparkle likes vanilla ice cream, red balloons, dancing..." *Twilight: That's right! *Fluttershy: *reading* "But she's afraid of quesadillas." *Twilight: ....!!! No I'm not!!! They're just so.... *shudders* cheesy... *Tammy: *reads Xion's folder* "Xion likes Sea-Salt ice cream, the color purple, seashells..." *Xion: *giggles* She's got that right. *Tammy: *reading* "But she's afraid of black coats." *Xion: ...!! *shudders* Yeah... *Snowflake: "Black coats"? Why? *Xion: *looks at Baby Lily and whispers to Snowflake* I'll explain later. *Hiccup: Whoa. Category:Rtgoh1 Category:Jaden's Adventures Category:Jeffrey and Friend's Adventures Category:Tigerman531 Category:Hiccup's Adventures Category:Brermeerkat Category:Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Episodes